marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Agamotto (Earth-616)
Agamotto the All-Seeing, Agomotto, All Seeing, impersonated Ancient One, Hoggoth, others | Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = ; formerly | Relatives = Oshtur (mother); Gaea, Isuus (aunts); Set, Chthon, Hyppus (uncles); Demiurge ("grandfather") | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Light dimension, which is accessible through his artifacts. Agamotto's Dimension | Gender = Male | Height = Variable | Weight = Variable | Eyes = Variable | Hair = Variable | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Sorcerer, mystic entity; former Sorcerer Supreme | Education = Tutored by Oshtur, extensively self-educated in mystic arts | Origin = Agamotto was an extremely ancient and powerful magic entity of order. He and the fellow-minded Oshtur and Hoggoth formed the omnipotent trio known as the Vishanti. | PlaceOfBirth = Oshtur's eye | Creators = Steve Englehart; Frank Brunner | First = Marvel Premiere #5 | Death = New Avengers Vol 2 6 | HistoryText = Origins According to legend, Agamotto emerged from the tear of Oshtur, benevolent Elder Goddess of Earth, as she was moved by the unyielding joy of a blind boy, circa 25,000 BC. It is now known that Agamotto was already an adult and the Sorcerer Supreme during the Stone Age, in 1,000,000 BC. Early millenias He was initially tutored by Oshtur, and his subsequent journey to discover the secrets of magic and find Oshtur led to the formation of the paths of magic power. Agamotto also served as Earth's first Sorcerer Supreme, defending it and its reality against such threats as Dormammu and the Fallen alongside other powerful beings assembled as the Stone Age Avengers. Agamotto created a number of magical artifacts. The Eye of Agamotto and the Orb of Agamotto were used by Doctor Strange. Agamotto is also credited, at least partially, with the creation of the Book of the Vishanti. Modern days Agamotto and the Vishanti were worshiped at the Temple of the Three. His avatar was Cadaver, the Pale Horseman. Doctor Druid was forced to unmake Agamotto's Moebius Stone, but not before it transformed Cody Fleisch into Cadaver, Agamotto's agent. During the War of the Seven Spheres, the Vishanti battled their rivals, the Trinity of Ashes. Despite an initial refusal, Doctor Strange was enlisted to serve them in the war. After their victory, he was returned to Earth. Agamotto's appearance varied when he was encountered in his realm. He was known to appear to Doctor Strange as a caterpillar smoking a pipe in a realm that appeared to be out of Alice in Wonderland, capable of human speech and was not intimidated by Galactus. He is actually the entire dimension itself, as was why Galactus was unable to destroy him permanently. During a quarrel with Galactus, he assumed a more menacing version of the same form. When Silver Dagger was placed into the dimension, Agamotto tried to convince him to stay. Silver Dagger eventually escaped. This was later revealed to be a ploy by Agamotto to see if Silver could change when in possession of an old version of the Eye Of Agamotto. Heroic Age Agamotto was behind the demonic invasion of earth as he saw the previous Sorcerer Supreme as a failure and the current one as inexperienced. He first appeared to the New Avengers as a figure of a tiger, but he shapeshifts into his true form, then possesses the New Avengers to attack Strange, but Doctor Voodoo unpossessed the New Avengers. But Doctor Voodoo sacrificed his life to kill of Agamotto from taking over the world by blowing up the eye and orb of Agamotto with him. Despite his death however, Agamotto still has a mystical connection to Iron Fist whom he previously trapped in his dimension when his power possessed Iron Fist in interfering with the Immortal Weapons mission in closing the gate to the Eighth City until War Machine knocked Iron Fist out. | Powers = As the Sorcerer Supreme of the Marvel Universe, and the spawn of an Elder God of Earth, a realm where magic appears especially attuned, Agamotto possesses extremely powerful magical abilities, which he can channel to certain mystics, mainly the Sorcerer Supreme of the mainstream Earth dimension, sufficient in strength for him to usually defend his reality. Agamotto has held his own against entities of such power as Dormammu and Galactus on several separate occasions when they clashed, making it apparent his full power can rival either's. It has been hinted that he is more powerful than both Oshtur and Hoggoth combined, despite being the spawn of the former. As the Vishanti, their power and omniscience is even further magnified. Agamotto specializes in divination and truth, such as the Eye of Agamotto's all-revealing light. Agamotto is described as "all-knowing," implying omniscience in dimensions even beyond his own, or at least potent mystic sensory abilities. So powerful are his abilities to gather knowledge, that he even has classified information concerning Cosmic entities in other universes, such as Galactus, since he was aware that he had been Galan and of his origins. Such is the magical potency of Agamotto that the Sorcerer Supreme, Doctor Strange, was unable to banish him back to his own realm, even when invoking the united strength of Dormammu, Cytorrak, Watoomb, Raggadorr, Denak, the Seraphim, the Faltine, Ikonn and Valtorr to fuel the spell. Agamotto is even capable of resurrecting others, as he did to Cadaver, as well as opening time portals. *'Magical Manipulation:' Agamotto is one of the three mystical entities known as the Vishanti. He created some of magical artifacts used by the Sorcerer Supreme such as Dr. Strange and Doctor Voodoo. Agamotto can create and manipulate magical attacks. *'Shapeshifting:' Agamotto can shapeshift to other creatures or entities. | Abilities = *'Genius Intelligence:' | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Agamotto's "pipe" is actually a powerful magical artifact that assists Agamotto with his magics. He is also in some way powerfully linked to the Orb of Agamotto and the Eye of Agamotto, able to recall them across dimensions from even the grasp of a Sorcerer Supreme at whim. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = Recommended Readings * June 1994; Featuring: Moebius Stone, Cadaver | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Immortals Category:Dimensional Rulers Category:Insect Form Category:Shapeshifters Category:Time Travelers Category:Teleporters Category:Healers Category:Power Bestowal Category:Prehistoric characters